interstate76fandomcom-20200214-history
Assassination
April 4, 1976 Taurus is on his way to an airfield in Texas. He wants to ice a man who has been setting up an organisation of auto-villains. Taurus believes this man receives help from local sheriffs, and maybe even the governor. His helicopter has just landed at the airfield. There, a modified limo awaits, escorted by several Police Cruisers, to take him to a heavily guarded compound in the area. Jade: "Stampede, this is Vixen. What's your twenty?" Taurus: "Almost at the airfield. E.T.A. 5 minutes." '' Jade: ''"This is bullshit!" Taurus: "No, this has to be done. The dudes has his nose up the ass of every sherrif in West Texas, and I think the governor. Why the hell do you think he's using creepers to do his dirty work? Because he can." Jade: "This guy is high profile, and high power. You think you can eighty six him, and just drive away? He's behind all the majors, including Norman Industries; friends everywhere." Taurus: "If he ain't delt with, then we can't do shit... I'm taking him out!" Jade: "Damnit! Stampede, look, his chopper should be landing any minute. You may want to follow the road to the East. Circle the mountain. By the time you get around, you can probably cut off his limo. Might avoid a few guards." Taurus: "I'll consider it. Stampede out." Taurus is persistent to go through with the plan. Taurus: "Man, enough with this shit. Better get to the airfield." A police van is blocking the road in front of him. Taurus: "Ladies and gentlemen, the fuzz! How 'bout a nice round of applause." Alpha Tango: "Traveller, this Alpha Tango. Be advised: vigilante approaching airfield. Recommend immediate transport to the compound." Traveller: "Roger, Alpha Tango. Terminate the cowboy." Alpha Tango: "Affirmative, sir. Already in motion." Alpha Tango blows up, but another Police van appears on the scene. He also bites the dust. Taurus then reaches a junction. He goes right to circle the mountain. Taurus: "Vixen, this is Stampede. I'm gonna swing around the mountain, try to intercept the limo. The pigs are guarding the area. Be ready to back me up." Jade: "Roger, Stampede." At the next junction, two cars are coming from the left in the distance. One of them is a Police Cruiser, the other is a black Jefferson Limo. It's the target. Escort: "Traveller, the cowboy's here. Stay on course. Compound's not much farther." Traveller: "Kill. This. Shitbag." Escort: "Alpha Charlie, you heard the man, rock 'n roll!" Both the limo and the escort go up in flames before it outruns Taurus and reaches the compound. Escort: "Aaaaaaaaahhhhh!" Traveller: "Ouch..." Taurus: "Vixen, this is Stampede. Target eliminated. Repeat: target e-liminated." Jade: "Stampede, better move your ass outta there. We're picking up all kinds of police transmissions. You pissed a few people off. Every cop in the region is heading your way." Taurus: "And when were you gonna tell me this? Shit! OK, send Hell Toupee in with the chopper. We'll rendez-vous back at the airfield. Hurry!" Jade: "Got it. Over and out." Taurus turns around, and heads for the airfield. There, a few more Police Cruisers await him. Taurus: "Hell Toupee, this is Stampede. Man, where the hell are you?" Hell Toupee: "Hang in there, Stampede. Be there in a few seconds." Fuzz: "Attention all units! Vigilante on the scene. Move in for immediate attack." Taurus: "Not what I needed at this junction." The Cruisers are blown up. After a minute, Hell Toupee arrives. Hell Toupee: "Stampede, this is Hell Toupee. I'm settin' her down on the strip. Get over here A.S.A.P.! I'm not waiting around. You hear me?!" Taurus takes his time. Hell Toupee: "Stampede, you have about a half minute before you're on your own." Taurus parks his car and gets onboard. Taurus: "Right on. Right on! Toupee, let's blow this joint." Hell Toupee: "Vixen, this is Hell Toupee. Come back. Over." Jade: "I copy Toupee. What's the status?" Hell Toupee: "Got the package. Headin' out o' here, sweet thing." Jade: "Make it quick. Police are still en route." Hell Toupee: "Ten-four. Over and out." Other quotes *The limo approaches the compound. Traveller: "This is Traveller to the Nest. Open main gate, and prepare for a Code One lockdown." Taurus: "Damn, I'd better hurry..." *The limo passes the main gate of the compound. Traveller: "Code One! Code One! Destination reached. Initiate lockdown." Taurus: "Damn! I'm too late..." *Taurus fails to intercept the motorcade. Taurus: "Son of a bitch! Motorcade's already left. Should've gone around the mountain." *Taurus gets abducted by aliens. Taurus: "What in the hell...?" Aliens: "#&*#$%^&#!*#" Taurus: "Oooohhhh shit!" The UFO takes off, Taurus is onboard. Taurus: "Oooaaaaahhh NOT THE EYES AAAAAAHAAAAHAAHH!" *Hell Toupee takes some serious damage. Hell Toupee: "Stampede, hurry it up! Anymore hits: my ass is gone." *Taurus is too late to reach the chopper. Hell Toupee: "Stampede, this is Hell Toupee. Area's too hot. Sorry, bud. I'm outta here." *The chopper crashes. Hell Toupee: "Aaaaeeeyhh!" Taurus: "Oh, shit! There goes the chopper." Category:Interstate '76: Nitro Riders - Scenarios